


When You Open Me, All the Power in Me Moves

by oneforyourfire



Series: *Miracles in December* [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneforyourfire/pseuds/oneforyourfire
Summary: Kyungsoo's never done this before. They've never done this before. And the gravity of it, the aching desire for it, it paralyzes him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dadsinc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadsinc/gifts).



> warnings for: first time sex, cheesy feelings, probably ooc dks
> 
> title from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QImH6snSN-g)

The candlelight casts soft along the flushed, trembling lines of Joonmyun’s naked, wanting, wanting body, and it’s already so much—more than they’ve ever done, more than Kyungsoo has ever even—

He swallows, hesitating at the edge of Joonmyun’s bed, and Joonmyun smiles breathlessly as he beckons him forward with a curled finger, a bitten lip. He’s golden and beautiful and bare and vulnerable and Kyungsoo’s to claim—for the very first time. Dark hair fanning across his pillows, skin flushed, lips parted, dark, heavy eyes clouded over with arousal and heady heat, he’s a portrait of dizzying desire, but his smile is soft— _hyung_ soft, his voice even softer. 

“Kyungsoo,” he breathes.

Kyungsoo's never done this before. They've never done this before. And the gravity of it, the aching desire for it, it paralyzes him.

“Kyungsoo,” he repeats. 

Kyungsoo’s fingers fumble around the foil packet of his condom as he stumbles onto the mattress. 

Joonmyun beckons him forward with his hands this time, looping small, warm fingers around Kyungsoo’s biceps to tug him closer. He makes this soft noise as he spreads his legs, small and breathy and wanting and utterly disarming. An offering, Kyungsoo’s to claim. 

Kyungsoo had stroked him open earlier, slow, breathlessly thorough until Joonmyun had _demanded_ that Kyungsoo fuck him, and he is still—demanding. But softer now, the husky request tempered with soft eyes and soft, soft touches. 

“Hyung,” Kyungsoo’s says. 

And Joonmyun squeezes one arm, pushes his other hand up to stroke along Kyungsoo’s collarbone, his throat. He rests on Kyungsoo’s cheekbone. _Hyung_ soft in that, too. 

“Come on,” he says. “Want you,” he says. “Fuck me,” he says. 

And Kyungsoo lurches forward, his hard, aching cock dragging over Joonmyun’s cock, his inner thigh, the seam of his ass. The heat of Joonmyun’s skin burns him even through the thin layer of latex, and he groans at the contact as he positions himself. 

“Okay,” he says. “Okay.” 

And then he’s pushing into Joonmyun’s body, aching centimeter by centimeter, panting by the time his hips are flush with Joonmyun’s ass. 

And fuck fuck fuck fuck _fuck_. 

His entire body shudders, then locks at the sharp, sharp pleasure of Joonmyun’s tighttighttight _tight_ body.

Joonmyun grimaces at the stretch, eyes glassy and pupils blown and face pinched, and tense, tense, tense, as Kyungsoo is, Joonmyun is tenser. Joonmyun breathes consciously and heavily through it, and his hand stumbles forward to cradle Kyungsoo’s cheekbone again, his shaky thumb dragging over Kyungsoo's bottom lip as he pants, tipping his head back, arching his spine, offering his body. 

"Keep going,” he groans. “Come on, for hyung.” 

Kyungsoo eases out slow slow slow, pushes in slow slow slow, moans helplessly at the hot, slick tug of tiny delicate flesh against his sensitive cock. Joonmyun's the most amazing thing that Kyungsoo's ever felt, impossibly slick and hot and tight tight tight. Kyungsoo’s hips stutter on the retreat, and Joonmyun shivers at that, eyebrows pinching, jaw slackening, body clenching to draw him back in. Kyungsoo’s cock jerks, and he squeezes Joonmyun’s hips to hold him steady, steady himself, too. 

His body burns with the desire to fuck fuck _fuck_ with total abandon, love laced ferocity and awful clawing possession. He wants to reduce Joonmyun to a soft, whimpering, melted thing on his Star War sheets. Utterly wrecked and only ever his.

“Hyung” he says, and Joonmyun smiles around a moan, pushes his hips up to match the pace. Wonderfully willing and wanton, he writhes back, fucks himself as much as Kyungsoo fucks him. His cock is so hard and flushed and gorgeous, and it bounces as Kyungsoo pulls back, pushes again. Harder as requested, deeper as requested, a breathless, urgent, urgent pace. 

Clumsy, overcome, Joonmyun arches up to kiss him, misses his mouth completely, licks instead along Kyungsoo's chin as he quakes his way through the next shivering thrust. He bites when Kyungsoo shifts his hips against him, harder when Kyungsoo quickens the pace of his stroke.

“I love you,” he confesses into the crook of Kyungsoo’s throat. “Fuck, I love you.”

And it’s hard to breathe, impossible to hold back.

Kyungsoo’s eyelashes flutter at the sensations, flutter completely shut as he loses himself fully in the delicious wet heat of Joonmyun’s perfect, perfect body. He burns at the stinging scrape of Joonmyun’s fingernails on his straining back, the bruising crash of his ankles against Kyungsoo's waist, the blooming pain of his teeth at Kyungsoo's throat as he moans and bites and pants and praises. 

And oh fuck, the delicate dance of his clenching muscles against Kyungsoo’s erection, the bounce of his ass against Kyungsoo’s hip, the eager, eager way he just takes and takes and takes like Kyungsoo is the best thing he's ever felt, too.

Kyungsoo folds Joonmyun’s legs to his chest, pinning him more fully just to gain some matter of control, and Joonmyun lets him. Breathless, he laughs at the trembling kiss Kyungsoo drops to his knobby knees, then moans at the different angle.

And his voice is best, Kyungsoo decides, when he's moaning for him. His body is best when it’s only his to take.

Kyungsoo fucks harder, deeper now, for his own sake because fuck fuck _fuck_.

Joonmyun’s fingers stumble up his back, squeeze at his shoulders again. 

“Want your—want your eyes.” His shivery, breathy exhale sounds disconcertingly close to a whimper, and Kyungsoo’s entire body shudders. “Look at me. Look at hyung.”

Kyungsoo blinks at him through his painfully heavy eyelashes, catches Joonmyun’s heated, dazed eyes in his own.

Joonmyun is sweaty and flushed and breathless and burning, too, quaking with the force of his desire, too. Vulnerable and overcome with pleasure, Joonmyun is gorgeous in his decadent ruin, and he ruins Kyungsoo, too, tears him apart and burns him alive as he offers and Kyungsoo takes over and over and over again.

Kyungsoo’s pace falters when Joonmyun whimpers—unmistakably whimpers—releases the softest most vulnerable sound imaginable, and it skates hot and electric through Kyungsoo’s body. 

And Kyungsoo doesn't know he's meant to last.

Can’t can’t can’t.

Doesn’t.

Another three, heavy, dragging dragging thrusts, and he’s shattering. 

Joonmyun clenches intentionally around him to drag it out, and Kyungsoo collapses onto him. Graceless, mindless, he ruts clumsily, urgently, desperately, utterly overcome as he punches into Joonmyun’s warm, willing, wonderful body.

Orgasm pulses and pulses and pulses and lasts and lasts and lasts, and Joonmyun is there for the comedown, too, smoothing fingers through his damp strands, dropping kisses to his eyebrows, his voice a warm shaky whisper of his name.

_I love you, Kyungsoo. I love you. I love you._

Reeling from orgasm, undone by crippling fondness, Kyungsoo kisses him hard, deep, pours his everything into it, and Joonmyun kisses him back just as hard, just as deep, fierce with affection.

That leaves him reeling, crippled with affection, too.

Joonmyun is still hard, and Kyungsoo gropes downwards to touch him—needing him, fuck, _needing_ him to come, too, come just for him. 

Joonmyun’s hips stutter as they cant into the touch, and Kyungsoo mouths at his throat as he strokes, tastes the helpless, mindless ripple of Joonmyun’s every small, soft, aborted moan.

And then Kyungsoo, deciding better, is gliding down to shoulder between Joonmyun’s legs.

Joonmyun drags his thumb down Kyungsoo’s lips, watches him with the most heartbreaking desire. He’s breathing hard and fast through his mouth, the muscles beneath his skin dancing as he pants, and Kyungsoo lurches forward.

"Hyung," Kyungsoo breathes against the head of his cock, letting the word ghost and burn and tease, relishing in the telling throb of Joonmyun’s cock against the seam of his mouth, loving the taut tension of his flushed thighs. And Kyungsoo is taking him between his lips, and Joonmyun is whimpering again, writhing again.

Kyungsoo lifts Joonmyun’s shaky legs to his shoulders, grazes the puffy pucker of Joonmyun’s entrance. He groans when Joonmyun tenses and pushes into it, soft, pink, delicate skin quivering against his fingers. The tremble of his thighs around Kyungsoo’s shoulders, the tremble of his cock in Kyungsoo’s mouth, the tremble of his fingers in Kyungsoo’s hair, they have Kyungsoo pushing more insistently, sucking more insistently. And Joonmyun whimpers again—louder, but no less ruined—as he grinds back and forth in between both, panting sweet, sweet praises as he burns and melts and shatters—for him. 

Joonmyun in the afterglow is golden still but sweaty and sated and spent and so achingly his, soft as he shifts restlessly to drag Kyungsoo back to his mouth. 

“Hyung,” Kyungsoo breathes, and Joonmyun smiles into his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably still not your suho or your ksoo, but i love you and i tried my _best_


End file.
